Fledgling High
by Serendah Cilis
Summary: I'm AWFUL at summaries. Just read the story. This is a multi-crossover but mostly deals with Sky High and Kaijudo. CONTAINS YAOI! I know my mind sooooooooo rated M just in case I decide for it to get a bit dirty. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

It's only been a few days since Warren started to attend Sky High. One of the bullies had already killed him in PE while participating in a game of Save the Citizen. The older boy used his super speed to create a vortex that sucked the oxygen away from the area where Warren was standing trying to use his ability to control fire.

I was sitting in the bleachers, day dreaming, when I sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere. Within seconds of the disturbance, I heard one less heartbeat in the gym. I looked at where Warren was and saw him lying on the floor, not breathing. I saw the boy with super speed just standing there, frozen in fear with a look of panic on his face. His teammate had just gotten over to him to see what was going on. Warren's teammate, Will Stronghold, was sitting on the floor next to Warren, checking his pulse. He was holding Warren in his arms, one arm around his shoulders, the other around his torso.

"What the heck is going on down there?" Coach Sonic Boom asked.

"I'll go make sure everything's alright," I said, already knowing what I was going to find down there.

My name is Serendah Cilis. I'm a freshman, but I'm the strongest and most powerful person in the entire school. I have the most powers any one has had in the history of Sky High. All of the students both fear and respect me. Same with the teachers.

I teleport down to where Warren and Will are at. I kneel down in front of Will. When I check Warren's pulse, I notice that his eyes are wide open. His eyes are glassy and blank. When I feel that his heart isn't beating, I close his eyes. I then look up at the coach and shake my head. Only then do I notice that Will is crying. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Will. Why don't I take Warren out of here? I can bring him back, but not here," I say with a friendly smile.

"Why don't you take Will with you Serendah?" I hear the coach say from behind me.

I turn around and nod to him. I take Warren out of Will's arms and help Will to his feet. He's still quietly crying when I teleport the three of us to my house. My house is a small, two story building. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an office. It is on the school campus.

"Where are we?" Will asks, tears still flowing down his face.

"My house," I say as I walk out of the living room, carrying Warren.

Will was about to say something, but I was already down the hall. I had taken Warren to one of the guest bedrooms and locked the door. I sat on the bed with him in my lap. His body is limp but rigger is starting to set in, and that bothers me a little, it usually takes at least a few hours for rigger to set in. I put a silence charm on him so that he can't scream at what I'm about to do.

I'm part Vampire, and I'm about to blow that secret way out of the water. I take in a sharp breath and bite Warren's neck. The second my venom gets in his blood, his eyes snap open. It takes his body a few seconds to register what is happening, but when he finally realizes what I'm doing, he does the most unoriginal thing in the universe. Warren tries to scream. However, by the time he even thinks to scream, he passes out.

I know that you're probably wondering why the fuck he passed out. To tell you the truth, that's the _ONLY_ constant in the whole transformation. Don't ask why, I honestly can't answer.

When he passes out, I remove my fangs from his soft yet tough flesh. My eyes are blood red, and Warren's blood is dripping down and off of my chin. Something in my head is telling me to steel the rest of the blood in the already weak boy's body. I shake the thought away. I bite my palm, suck out a bit of blood, and give the blood to Warren, to complete his transformation. I smile as his eyes flutter open. His eyes are now a permanent shade of red, and at that sight, my smile turns into a sympathetic frown, paired with a look of worry in my eyes. His eye color proves that he isn't a new-blood, but a fledgling, a younger, weaker version of a new-blood.

"Where's Will?" he asks, with concern drowning his tone, as his eyes scan the room, looking for his friend.

"He's safe," I say calmly.

"Where is he?!" Warren asks again, sitting straight up, eyes wide in fear and worry.

"He's in the living room, right down the hall," I say, confused. The door silently unlocks and opens.

Within seconds, Warren is down the hall, in the living room. When I walk in, I see him sitting on the couch with Will. Will has his arms up, hands balled up in tight fists, and his face is buried in Warren's chest. Warren has his arms wrapped around the smaller, crying teen. He has one arm around his shoulders, his hand rubbing Will's back in a soothing and comforting style, and his other hand rested gently on the back of Will's head.

"I thought I lost you," Will said in between sobs.

"I know. I'm so sorry for scaring you, Will. I'll never do it again," Warren says with an apologetic and loving tone in his voice.

"You had better not! The next time you die, I'm going to kill myself!"

"Will, don't do that. I love you too much to let you ever do that."

"You mean it?" Will is now looking up at Warren, and Warren's looking down at him.

"Of course, I'll always love you. I'll love you even in death."

"I love you, too, Warren. You're mine and don't ever forget it," Will says as he closes his eyes and curls up further into Warrens embrace. "Question."

"What is it?"

"How is it that you're always so warm?"

"I'm pretty sure that it has something that has to do with my ability to create and control fire."

"Awesome," Will states as he rapidly falls asleep in Warren's arms.

"So, what's the story with you two?" I ask from the doorway. Warren blushes the second he hears me. "You know what? Never mind. I probably don't want to know anyways. Do you drink coffee?"

"No, I don't drink coffee," he says, the redness in his face dissipating slowly.

"How about Mr. Pibb?"

"Yeah," he says, turning back to Will.

I set up the coffee pot and turn it on, while walking over to Warren to hand him an ice cold can of Mr. Pibb. When I sit down next to Warren, Will shifts in Warren's arms, making the teen blush a little bit more than before.

"If you want, I could put him in one of the guest rooms," I say.

"You don't have to," he said, trying not to be a burden.

"It wouldn't be a burden," I say after I read his thoughts. He has a stupefied look on his face.

"What?"

"I read your thoughts. I'm a telepath, among other things. Here, I'll take him to the guest room," I say. Warren willingly lets me take Will from his arms to the guest room. When I get back, my coffee is finished brewing. I pour myself a cup; add some milk and four scoops of sugar. After I finish making my cup of coffee, I walk back into the living room and sit on the couch on the side opposite from Warren, who is still drinking his soda. I see the look on his face and ask, "What's on your mind?"

"Not much."

"But there's still something bothering you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just wondering if I, you know, hurt Will when I died. I just can't stand the thought of him being hurt, emotionally or physically. Do you understand what I'm talking about?" Warren looked at me with a confused and hurt expression smearing his face.

"Yeah, I do. I'm 1,700,001 years old. I've had to hide most of my life. My species is currently in a war with my boyfriend's species. I have more kids and siblings than I care to count that have had to go through exactly what you're going through, and what you fear you put Will through. Simply put, this isn't my first rodeo."

"Wow. I never knew that you had such a tough life. My mom's gone, my dad's in prison serving four life sentences in a row. But, you have more issues in life than me."

"At least you know where your parents are. My mom was KIA and my dad's literally running Hell."

"Holy shit! That's got to suck. Does our dad ever come to see you?"

"He doesn't have to. I'm the only person that can say that they've literally been to Hell and back. More than once too. I tend to say that my life is so fucked up that if I die, it'll be too late."

With that said, there's an awkward moment of silence. Then we both start to laugh.

"I know what it feels like to be on both ends of that feeling."

"I guess that you know more about how I'm feeling than I do," Warren says with a small smile, a quiet chuckle, and his head down. I can hear the confusion and frustration in his voice.

"I haven't ever heard that tone come out of you," I say. It's my turn to be confused.

"I only use this tone when I'm worried about Will."

"You must really love him, huh?" I question.

"Yeah, I would do anything to make sure he stays safe. I would rather die than see him get hurt," he says as tears start to flow down his face. I take a look into his thoughts and see what Warren remembers of a recent nightmare. It's just a picture. Will's lying in a pool of blood with a huge hole in his chest. His eyes are wide open, glassy, and blank. Warren's siting on his knees next to Will, shirt soaked in his lover's blood. Will's parents are standing behind him, crying. Warren's eyes are full of rage, and he has a gun in his hand. The gun is aimed at where his father must have been standing, because he's on the ground dead. Then, the picture changes. It's the same scene, only something's different. Will's parents are shouting something at Warren with their arms stretched out toward him. Warren now has the barrel of the gun pressed to his temple. His finger is on the trigger, half way to firing. Then, I hear Will's parents scream no and a loud bang. After the bang, everything goes black.

When I finally return to reality, I realize that I'm sitting right next to Warren, with my arms wrapped around him. He's facing me, and I'm facing him. His face is buried in my chest and he's crying. "It's okay," I say while rubbing his back to try to comfort the crying teen.

He cries for about half an hour. Then, he sits back and wipes the tears off of his face. I can sense that he knows that I was in his head and saw the nightmare. He's shaking like crazy. I know that I'm the one that triggered him to cry. I poked around his memories and stumbled across a sensitive memory.

"I haven't cried that much since I _had_ that nightmare."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you remember from the time you had that nightmare?"

"I was at Will's house. When I had that dream, I woke up screaming. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled back down to the bed by someone strong. I was already crying when I hit the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and said,' it's okay. It was just a bad dream. It's alright to cry.' I just cried more and I don't know why. I was facing him. My face was buried in his chest. I remember that I was so close to him that I could feel how warm his body was. I don't even know why I was still crying. I felt comfortable being so close to Will. I thought that I blinked, because everything went dark for a second or two, but I had fallen asleep and woken up a few hours later. I was still crying, but not as much. Will hadn't fallen asleep. His arms were still wrapped around me so tightly that my body was pressed against his. That was the first time he _ever_ saw me cry. At that time, we had been dating for a few months, but I _never_ let him see me cry. I just thought that crying made me look weak. A weak person couldn't protect him," he said. When he was done talking, he finished off his soda.

"I can understand how you feel. I, sort of, mind-melded with you for a second there. Sorry, but at least now I know why you're protective over him," I say with a gentle and calming smile. "This must be a very sensitive topic."

"Kind of," Warren says with a cocky, yet affirmative, grin.

"Okay then. Want to watch some TV?" I ask, grabbing the remote.

"Sure, if you want."

I turn on the TV and ask, "Do you like CSI: SVU?"

"Who the hell doesn't?"

"I know. It's so annoying when I'm trying to talk to someone about one of their cases and they're all like 'What the fuck are you talking about?' Then they walk off."

"That IS annoying," Warren says with a look of agreement as I turn on one of the episodes I recorded.

After about seven episodes, Will wakes up. He walks in, sits on Warren's lap, and kisses him. He's still a little drowsy, but he manages to keep his eyes open, barely. He's got his arms wrapped around Warren's neck and rests his head on his shoulder. Warren wraps his arm around Will's waste and gently wipes sleep away from the smaller teen's eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Will asks.

"About seven hours. You haven't had much sleep lately have you?" Warren says.

"He's worried that his parents will be mad at him about something. It's unclear what though," I say.

"How'd you know?" Will asks, now wide awake.

"You read his mind didn't you?" Warren asks.

"I'm a telepath and yes."

"See that's all Will."

"Warren? What are those?" Will asks as he runs his finger over the bite marks on his boyfriend's neck.

Warren places his hand over the marks. "Nothing."

"It doesn't take a telepath to know that you're hiding something. Tell me," Will says with an amusing look on his face and a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"I'd rather not."

"He's a Vampire now," I say. "Well, technically, he's a Fledgling. Don't ask me why. I would suggest that the two of you stay here."

"Why?" Warren asks. Will's face is one of worry.

"Because Fledglings are rare. There's only about ten of you guys that have ever been "created" so to speak. We don't know exactly how it happens. All we know is that it has something to do with how a Pure-Blood's venom makes the person's DNA react. It's always been someone with powers of some kind that became a fledgling."

"Who are the others? What are their powers?"

"Their powers have to do with a different part of nature. Snow is the legendary Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. Ice is Elsa, daughter of Jack Frost. Water is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Earth is Dagur the Deranged, Chieftain of the Berserkers. You're the pyro of the group. Air is Peter Pan, defender of Never Land. Darkness is Zero Kiryu, the cursed twin. Light is Danny Fenton/Phantom, the Halfa. Lightening is Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy who's one third Soul Reaper, one third Hollow, and one third Quincy. Don't ask. The last one, balance is Raiden Pierce-Okamodo, the Kaijudo acolyte that was born on the other side of the Veil. Every one of them and the people who are closest to them are under the protection of either a Pure-Blood or a trusted human."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time: Warren was killed in a PE activity. Serendah brought him back to life by making him a Vampire. Warren isn't any ordinary Vampire. He is now a Fledgling. A lot of shit was explained as well. Now back to the present.**

We're back at school today. It's been a few days since I turned Warren into a Vampire. It's lunch time and I'm sitting a few tables away from Warren and Will. The reason for this is to make things seem as normal as possible. It was working until the kids that were playing the villains in Save the Citizen decided to move to sit with Warren and Will. Even though I'm a ways away from them, I can hear and see everything that's going on over there.

"Hey Warren. What's up?" Says the stretchy one.

"Yeah. How did it feel to be dead?" Questions the one with super speed.

"Guys leave him alone," Will says, noticing that Warren is suddenly terrified out of his skin.

"Why do you even give a damn?" the stretchy one asks.

"It's none of your God damn business. Now go the hell away!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," the fast one says sarcastically. I decide that it's going too far now and go fix the problem.

"Hey Warren. What's up?" I ask as I crouch down next to him. I'm looking up at him with a hand rested on his arm. He doesn't answer. He's staring at the boy with super speed, fear in his eyes. I look at him as well only my eyes hold rage and hatred. "Way to go jack-ass! You scared the shit out of one of the toughest guys in school."

He smiles and laughs, "There's one thing to check off my Bucket List."

That just pisses me off even more. I shout, "Here's something else for you to add to your list of accomplishments. You royally pissed off the most powerful person in this school's history!"

"And who might that be?" he says.

I stand up and a wild gust of wind starts to swirl around me. My eyes go red and my fangs grow to a length that they are visible to everyone that can see my mouth. I scream, "ME!" I reach my hand out and telekinetically lift the fat boy into the air a few feet. With a single movement of my wrist, I throw him across the cafeteria. I let things go back to normal, even my appearance changes back. I use my super speed to get my stuff from where I was sitting and sit down across from Will and Warren. "I'm going to start sitting with you guys, kay?"

"Yes," Warren says immediately, still scared. He then notices that I have my sketch book open to a page with an incomplete picture on it. "Who are you drawing?"

"I don't know. This pic just popped into my head."

"Cool."

"Thanks!"

That was the last thing that was said before the bell rang. It was now time for PE and more people staring at Warren, Will, and me. To add to the shit that the three of us are going to have to put up with, today's activity is, as usual, Save the Citizen. The only difference is that this time we get to be in teams of three. The stretchy kid, the fast kid, and the girl that is the entire cheerleading squad decide to be the villains. They have wiped out every opponent they go up against and now it's time for them to pick their next three victims. The cheerleading squad picks this time and she picks stupidly. "Peace, Cilis, and Stronghold!"

"Warren, you up for it?" the Coach asks.

"I'm always up for it," he says with a smirk on his face and fear in his eyes. The three of us then make our way to the ring.

"Will, you take Speedy over there. Warren you've got the stretchy kid. I'll take the cheer squad. Whoever gets to the middle first has the citizen." I say and the game starts.

Will goes to the left and punches the floor making the kid with super speed go flying in the air. Warren stays still and waits for the elastic kid to try to restrain him. When the stretchy boy thinks that he has Warren restrained, Warren grabbed his arms and ignited himself. I didn't have the chance to do anything, the cheerleading multiplier splits and summer saults over to me and starts to fight with me. She's stupid enough to try to take me on in hand-to-hand combat.

"You're going down bitch!" the cheerleader says.

"You're the one that's trying to take me down in close combat," I say.

"What?"

"I'm a ninth degree black belt in five different forms of martial arts."

"What five?" she asks as I block yet another of her attacks.

"Ju-Jitsu, Karate, Tai-Kwan-Dou, Kaijudo, and Tai-Chi. Let's see how long you can last with all five combined!" I preform a series of techniques from all five forms of martial arts. She goes flying into one of the concrete columns. "I forgot to say that I'm qualified to be a Sensei in Kung-Fu. Xièxiè nǐ de quánjí sài. That means 'Thank you for the sparring match' and if you don't believe me, you can look it up or ask Warren." (a/n: I don't speak Chinese but my OC does so I'm getting it all from google translate. Please don't kill me if I have something wrong, kill google.)

"Coach!" she shouts. "That's not allowed right?!"

"Serendah, was that preformed with outside help?" he asks.

"Hell no! You know my background," I shout, "That set of moves shouldn't be a big surprise to you!"

"It's allowed."

I run to Warren and paralyze his opponent by hitting a bunch of pressure points. Warren then looks to Will's opponent. He starts to run toward him, but I stop him.

"Will needs help," Warren says.

"I've got that. You get the citizen." I say. Before he can say anything, I run toward Speedy, drop to the ground, and slide the rest of the way. I have one leg out and one leg tucked up under me as I slide. When I reach the boy with super speed, my outstretched leg catches his ankle and trips him. When he hits the floor, the buzzer indicating the end of the round goes off. Me and Will look towards Warren as he pushes the citizen off of him. He had jumped across the contraption in the middle of the ring, grabbed the citizen half way across, and landed on his back on the gym floor. Then the bell rings and we all go change and then go to our next class. Me, Will, Warren, and Will's friends have a free period.

"Will!" shouts Layla. "Wait up!" Her, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan are running towards the three of us. The girl's sudden shout makes Warren stop instantly with a small yelp. Layla doesn't seem to notice Warren at all when she tackles Will in a hug. "Where are you running off to?"

With that statement, I quickly search her mind for anything that would indicate that she knows that Will and Warren are together. All I find regarding Will and Warren is that, in her mind, they're enemies. I walk over to Warren and whisper, "I think you guys should tell her."

"We thought she already knew," he whispers back. I transfer the information I got from searching her mind to Warren and he says, "Oh. How exactly do you expect us to go about telling her?"

"Soon and gently," is all I can say on the topic. Warren goes to tell Will about this new information, but is stopped when a huge monster that looks like a combination of a Porcupine, Bull, and Dragon, bursts in with a hurt little kid on his back, holding onto what looks like something that would hold a chain. I shout, "Ray!"

"Can you help him?" asks the creature. The creature's name is Tatsurian the Unchained, but we just call him Bob. I use my telekinesis to bring the hurt boy down to me.

"What the hell happened?!" I question when I see the condition the fourteen year old is in. He looks like he got hit by a train and went for a walk into a trash compacter. The boy has tan skin, black hair with red ends, and more cuts, bruises, and breaks than anyone his age should have. He's wearing a green shirt, a red and brown hoodie, black sneakers, blue jeans with a black belt, and a Kaijudo Gauntlet that looks like it's made of gold, with a red symbol on it, and what appears to be the scales of a dragon on the bottom and up his arm a little ways.

"He got into a fight," came a voice that no one but me was expecting. The voice belongs to Hector Chavez, Kaijudo Master of Fire. He has tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He then says, "I don't, however, know who he was fighting with."

"He must have summoned me right before he passed out," Bob started, "because when I showed up, he passed out." He looked over at Hector, who was now kneeling down next to me, trying to figure out the extent of the damage, and said, "I went to get him then came here. Sorry I couldn't help."

"It's okay amigo," Hector says to Bob. He then looks at me and sees that my eyes are closed tightly in concentration. Ray and I are glowing a light yellow hue until my eyes snap open with a gasp. Hector starts to panic slightly and asks, "What is it?"

"They're after them again," I reply as tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"Who?" Magenta asks in her usual emo way.

"The Hunters," Hector tells her.

"What's wrong with hunters?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah. All they do is shoot animals like deer, ducks, and other wild creatures. What's the problem with them?" Zach states with a smile, and gets a growl from Bob in return.

"Will, take Warren and the others to my house and lock the door. Anyone who needs to get in has a key. You'll all be safe there," I say in pure panic. I pass Ray to Hector, kiss him quickly, and say, "Go with them. Keep them safe. I'll be there soon."

"What's going on?" Warren asks, officially confused.

"Hector will explain. Now go!"

"What about you?" Layla asks.

"I've got to go tell the principal to put the school on lockdown. She's in the loop so she won't question me. I'll be there in a minute."

"Why does the entire school need to be put on lockdown?" Zach asks.

"Super powers or not, the students here are still Human! They can't protect themselves against Vampire Hunters no matter how much they think they can! I'm the only student that can hold my own against the Hunters and no matter how much I wish most of the kids in this school would drop dead, their safety is still more important than my own. Now stop questioning me and go!" Before they can say anything, I'm down the hall running towards the principal's office. It takes me only a few minutes to reach the office and, without knocking or anything, I open the door.

"Serendah? What's going on?" the Principal asks despite the fact that she's in the middle of suspending someone.

"Put the school on lockdown!" I say.

"Why?" asks the kid getting suspended. I let my eyes flash red and my fangs show and he says, "Never mind."

"Okay." The principal then makes the announcement. I don't stick around long enough to hear the announcement. I just run outside and to my house. When I burst through the door, I run straight to my room and start looking for something.

Magenta, who's as confused as almost everyone else, leans on the wall next to the door frame and asks, "What are you so freaked out about?" I completely ignore her and she says, "Hey! Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?!"

"It's probably not a good idea to yell at her chica," Hector says, leaning on the door frame looking at the emo teen.

"What did you just call me?" she asks, not knowing what chica means.

He just ignores her and looks at me and asks, "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No gracias," I reply.

Magenta just groans and walks down the hall saying, "Anyone speak Spanish?"

"What are you looking for?" Hector asks me.

"Something to heal Ray without causing him pain," I say as tears form in my eyes. I hate to see Ray in pain. While I'm searching, I cut my hand on something in my drawer and shout, "DAMN IT!"

"What?" Hector asks as he makes his way over to me.

"I cut my hand," I say, frustration in my voice, as I turn around.

"Let me see," he says as he leads me over to sit on my bed. I let him take my hand and examine the cut. He grabs a tissue off of my night stand and starts to dab the blood away. When he's done he smiles to see that my hand's already healed.

"Better?" He asks when he looks up at me. He then sees that I'm staring at something. "Go ahead."

When I hear that, I run over to the corner and grab something out of a pile. I smile and run down the hall and into one of the guest rooms. I ran into the room where Ray was. I was glad to see that he was awake. He was still in pain, but at least he was awake. He looks at me when he hears the door open and says, "Hey. How long was I out?"

"I don't know," I say as I sit on the edge of the bed. I hand him the potion that I had found. It was a bluish color and didn't taste good, but it will heal him fast. "Here, take this"

"What is it?" Ray asked as I helped him sit up.

"It's a healing potion," I say. He hesitantly takes the potion and cringes at the flavor.

When he finishes the potion, he says, "That tastes like shit."

"Sorry. It's not supposed to taste good," I say sympathetically. I know very well how bad that stuff tastes and I feel bad that it's the only thing I had to help him. "What happened?"

"The Hunters followed me from the dojo," he says quietly. I can hear the shame in his voice and see the tears that start to form in his eyes. I pull him into a hug and he cries quietly. It breaks my heart to see him cry.

"How is he?" Warren asks from right behind me, accidentally scaring Ray. "Did I scare him? Sorry."

"Hey Ray, it's okay. Warren's a Fledgling just like you," I say. Ray pulls away from me to see Warren. He wipes his eyes and looks up at Warren's red eyes. "See?"

"You're a Fledgling?" Ray asks.

"Yeah. Do you not believe me?" Warren asks back.

"Have the Hunters ever come after you before?" Ray asks with distaste in his voice.

"He's only been a Fledgling for a few days. They don't even know he exists yet," I say, still holding Ray in my lap, trying to comfort him. He doesn't seem to mind though. Warren's sitting next to me on the bed.

"Lucky," Ray says with a yawn.

"Why am I lucky?" Warren asks. The question in itself is enough for Ray to start shaking in fear.

"It's not something he likes to talk about," I say, looking down at Ray. His eyes are closed tightly, as if it would make the fear go away. He's curled up in my arms and shaking like he was out in the cold. I know that the memory is painful for him, but Warren should know what the Hunters can do. "He was twelve when they came after him. He had just gotten his dad back, and they took him away again forever. It's not something that any of us like to remember, but his dad was half human half kaiju, not naturally though. The hunters still managed to take him down, none the less. Loosing Ken hit all of us hard. He had been a Kaijudo Master before Ray was born. He helped train Hector before he became a Master himself and he was my friend for a long time. But the Hunters taking him away hurt Ray the most."

"S-stop," Ray said in a quiet voice. "Please change the subject."

"Okay," I reply with a gentle hug to try and comfort him a bit.

"Is he awake?" came Will's voice. He was standing in the door way with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Warren says.

"Hey, you want to go meet everyone Ray?" Hector asks. He's leaning against the wall right behind me.

"Sure," Ray replies with a little yawn.

"You want me to carry you?" I ask as my motherly side comes out.

He nods his head and rubs his eyes a little. I stand up, still holding him and walk with everyone who was in the room out to the living room. The sudden brightness of the living room is a surprise to Ray and he groans at it while hiding his eyes in the crook of my neck like a child would.

"He's so cute!" Layla suddenly squeals when she sees Ray. Upon hearing the teen's statement, he looks around and spots Layla standing right next to him. "Awe, can I hold him?"

Ray blushes a bit and tightens his grip on the back of my shirt. He shakes his head no immediately and I say, "Ray, this is Layla."

"Is she a Fledgling too?" he asks when he leans back to look at me.

"No, you and Warren are the only two here," I reply with a small giggle.

I then go over to where everyone else is and introduce them, "The boy wearing yellow is Zach."

"Sup."

"The one with the glasses is Ethan."

"Hi!"

"The girl with purple in her hair is Magenta."

"Hey."

"Who's that?" Ray asks while pointing at Will. Will is sitting off to the side with Warren. Warren's laying down with his head in Will's lap. He's showing off a palm sized Phoenix that he made with his ability to control fire.

"That's Will," I say with a smile.

"Why are they sitting away from everyone else?"

"I don't know," I say as I set Ray down on the couch. I turn my attention to the boys off to the side and smile, saying, "Hey guys. Why are you two so far from the group?" I then hear a knock on the door.

"I've got it," Magenta says as she gets up and walks to the door. The she turns around and asks, "It's a couple of students. Should I let them in?"

"Yeah," I say. I immediately regret it. The two students are Speed and Lash, the two who were picking on Warren at lunch. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Ray asks. He then looks at Warren, who is now hiding behind Will, and asks, "What's up with him?"

"Who's kid?" the stretchy boy, Lash, asks.

"Hey dude, look at his eyes," Speed says, pointing out that Ray's eyes are the same color as Warren's. "Maybe he's related to the pyro-loser."

"I'm not a 'pyro-loser'," Warren says from behind Will, tears in his eyes. He runs to one of the bedrooms and slams the door behind himself.

"Way to go moron!" Will says in pure hatred before following Warren and leaving the rest of us glaring at the two senior class students.


	3. Chapter 3

** (A/N: Hey my awesome readers! Sorry I've been AWOL lately. I'm trying to write some other stories as well as this one so updates are going to be a bit slow. I'm also dealing with some wickedly fucked up writer's block that's kicking my ass to Pluto and back. It took me FOR-FUCKING-EVER to just come up with an idea for this chapter. You've got to keep in mind that, when writing, I'm flying by the seat of my pants. I don't plan like I would for an essay for school so you guys are getting whatever the hell comes to my mind. And to those of you who have SEEN Kaijudo, I'm sorry if you think that I royally fucked up Ray's entire persona. There IS a bit of planning behind that. Most of the fledglings in this story are going to be almost completely different when it comes to how they act. And YES I made Ray twelve when he found out that his father was actually alive. You guys can deal with that. Plus, I've envisioned Ray and Hector's relationship to be like a parent-child relationship. A little warning though, I'm listening to Jeffree Star and Simon Curtis, so no guarantees about the child-friendliness of this chapter. I just had to say that because I know my mind well enough to know that there's a very large chance of things getting hot in this chapter. Lastly, this chapter will be in third person. Enjoy!)**

Will knocks on the door that Warren is behind. He doesn't get a response, so he says, "Warren? Hey, Babe, let me in. Okay?"

"Will?" Warren opens the door, pulls Will into the room, and closes and locks the door. "Am I a 'pyro-loser'?"

Will pulls Warren into a hug and says, "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Speed and Lash called me that."

Will pulls away from the hug and sits on the ground with Warren. He affectionately brushes a lock of Warren's hair out of his tear stained face. "Don't listen to them. They just want to get under your skin. I don't think you're anything but you, Warren. And that's all you'll ever have to be. Don't let a couple of idiots get to you," he says and then kisses Warren. "I love you Warren."

Warren smiles a little and says, "Love you too. I'll try to ignore them."

"Good," Will says. "The last thing you need to worry about is what those two think of you. They're just jealous of your awesomeness." As he says that last sentence, he tickles Warren.

"Will! Stop, tickles!" Warren says as he falls to the ground laughing. "Okay, okay! You win."

"You're easy to tickle," Will says as he sits on his knees next to his pyro boyfriend.

Warren pulls Will down on top of himself while saying, "Come here."

"What's up?"

"You were too far away."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Warren doesn't answer. He just kisses Will and rolls over so that he's on top of Will. Before either one of them know it, Will's missing his shirt and Warren's sitting on his knees over the smaller super powered teen. Both of them are blushing about the same shade of red as the streak in Warren's hair. Warren quickly takes his own shirt off. The second the black piece of fabric is over his head, Will lightly traces the muscles on Warren's now exposed torso. While he does this, his eyes glaze over with lust as Warren gets a devious look on his face.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Will asks seductively.

"Maybe," Warren counters.

Will sits up and wraps his arms around Warren. He quickly kisses him before gently nipping at the pyro's ear and says, "Fuck me."

"As you command," Warren says as he captures his lover's lips in a heated kiss. He rapidly removes the remaining clothing separating the two. "Suck on these," Warren quietly says when he pulls away from the kiss. He's holding three fingers up to Will's mouth. Will takes the three fingers into his mouth and does his best to coat them in saliva before Warren removes them and reclaims his lover's mouth. Warren's tongue battles Will's for dominance as his fingers probe Will's entrance. After a few seconds, he slowly and gently pushes one finger in, making Will gasp. He slowly finger fucks Will before he hits a tight bundle of nerves that makes Will arch his back so that his chest is pressed to Warrens.

"There," the smaller teen gasps.

"You like that, huh?" Warren asks as he hits that same spot, enticing a moan out of his lover.

"Yes," he half-gasps half-moans as Warren hits his sweet spot for a third time. Warren takes the chance to add the second finger and starts scissoring in Will. Not long after, he adds the third finger, getting rewarded by a small whimper from his lover. "Stop teasing."

"Okay," Warren said as he pulled Will into his lap facing him. The smaller teen bit his lip and whimpered a little as the pyro lowered him down onto his length. Will squirmed a bit on Warren's lap and wrapped his arms around the other teen's shoulders signaling him to start moving.

Starting out slowly, Warren lifted Will up a bit then back down as he thrust back into him, hitting his sweet spot on his first try. Less than a minute later. He was pounding relentlessly into Will being rewarded by moans and screams from him. Each of his thrusts were met equally as rough by Will. Without warning, Will bit down into Warren's shoulder to try to muffle his scream as he came. Warren came inside Will only a few seconds later with only a low moan. A moment later, he gently pulled out of Will and held his shaking lover as close as he could.

"What the hell?!" Magenta shouts when she opens the door.

"What?" Layla asks as she runs to see what her friend was shouting about. The second she sees Will and Warren, she screams and passes out. Everyone else runs to see what was going on. Hector sees the look on Serendah's face and keeps Ray from seeing the scene.

"Ten bucks, Lash," Speed says when he sees the two in the room. "Pay up."

"FUCK! That was the last of my allowance!" he said as he handed the chubby high school senior ten dollars.

"Is she okay?" Ethan asks as he and Zach kneel down beside her.

"I walk in on these two fucking and all you care about is whether or not she's 'OKAY'?!" Magenta shouts. Both Will and Warren go pale as a ghost upon hearing that one of their best friends walked in on them.

"Remember the party before homecoming?" Zach asks their purple haired friend.

"Yeah," she replies. "Why the hell does that matter?"

"We walked in on them when they were getting it on in Will's room at the party," Ethan says.

"Why did you two walk into Will's room?" Layla asks as she sits up. "And can someone explain why Will and Warren were having sex?"

"HEY!" Serendah shouts to get her classmates' attention. "Fourteen year old standing right there. Mind keeping the conversation PG?"

"That kid's fourteen?!" Lash asks as he and Speed walk over to Ray. "He looks like he's twelve."

"Hey kid. What're you doing running with this gang of losers?" Lash says.

"They aren't losers," Ray says as he moves closer to Hector for protection. "Stay away from me."

"Or what?" Lash taunts. "Your Daddy here's going to kick my butt? He couldn't lay a finger on me."

Hector places his hand on Ray's shoulder as the child starts to shake in fear. "Leave him alone muchachos," Hector says with a threatening and defensive tone in his voice.

"What you going to do Se ñor Loser?" Lash retorted as he insultingly mimicked Hector's accent.

Before any fights started, Serendah butted in saying, "ENOUGH! Speed and Lash, just stop. None of us want to hear your bull shit so shut the fucking hell up! Magenta, Layla, Ethan, and Zach, go do something. Just no arguing! And you might want to keep Layla somewhat sane until these two can explain to her what's going on. Warren and Will, showers, SEPARATE showers, and clothes NOW! Ray, ignore Speed and Lash. If they bug you to the point where you can't ignore them, kick their ass. Hector, you're in charge. I have some phone calls to make, so BE QUIET! If there's any fighting I will destroy whoever's in the fight. If there is any arguing, I WILL be knocking heads together so hard that whoever it is WILL have a concussion. If you don't listen to Hector, I'll let him decide what to do with you. If anything in my house gets broken you will become the stick in a game of fetch with a KAIJU! Any questions?" They all shake their heads no with terrified looks on their faces as they rush to do what they were told to do. Hector and Serendah where the only two left in the hall by the time everyone had cleared out.

Hector walked over to Serendah and said, "Are you going to call the others?"

"Yeah," Serendah replies.

Hector gets a confused and questioning look on his face while he asks, "Won't bringing all the Fledglings together be dangerous?"

"Yeah," Serendah says with a sigh. "But it's also the best way to protect them. Right now, they're scattered all over the globe. There's only one person per Fledgling out there protecting them. If the Hunters kill that one person, they could easily kill the Fledgling that was being protected. You saw what they did to Ray. He would have died had he not summoned Tatsurian when he did. He's lucky to be alive right now. We can't risk that happening to the others."

"Serendah, it's not like the other Fledglings can't defend themselves if it comes to that," Hector says, trying to comfort his stressed out girlfriend.

"If the Hunters can kill their protector, then they're screwed," Serendah retaliates. "Each Fledgling's protector is someone that they're close to, someone they care about. If that person is hurt or killed, they'd panic or freeze. They're not prepared for this sort of thing. The only two who've had run-ins with Hunters are Ray and Zero, and Zero WAS a Hunter before he became a Fledgling."

"He was?" Hector said. "That would explain why Kaname is so protective of him."

"That's only half the reason," Serendah said. "But that's not the point. Zero's protector is his boyfriend. He's already on suicide watch and the only one keeping him somewhat sane is Kaname. He'd be devastated if he lost Kaname. The same goes for Jack, Dagur, and Ichigo. Jack's protector, Jack Frost: Death Incarnate, is his boyfriend. Hiccup, Dagur's protector, is also Dagur's boyfriend. Ichigo's protector is his boyfriend, and my nephew, Grimmjow. Oh yeah, one more. Warren and Will. Will is Warren's protector. And don't forget that the other Fledglings either have a close friend or a family member as a protector. Peter has Tigerlily, his best friend. Elsa has her sister, Anna. Percy has his brother, Tyson. Danny has his sister, Jazz. And Ray has you. Hector, none of them would be able to handle it if they lost their protector. Do you remember what I told you about the bond between a Fledgling and their protector?"

"Of course I remember," Hector replies. "The bond between a Fledgling and their protector is stronger than that of a set of twins or a mother and her child. There's nothing stronger than the bond between a Fledgling and their protector. How could I forget? I know first-hand what that means. I DID feel it when Ray almost died that one time."

"Exactly," Serendah stated. "If we bring all of the Fledglings and their protectors together, then it will be easier to insure that none of them get hurt. The LAST thing any of us need right now is for the Hunters to hurt any of them. They need to be protected and one person won't cut it for very much longer. We can all go to Cross Academy. They'll all be safe there."

Hector sighed before he said, "You're the one who calls the shots. If you think it's the best idea, then I'm okay with it."

A few hours later, Serendah walks into the living room where everyone is trying to chill out. The living room is actually the entire front of the first floor of the house. That area consists of the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, and the game room. There are in total two couches, one loveseat, one recliner, two flat screens, six seats at the dining room table, and two seats at the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. On one couch, in front of the TV with the game systems, Magenta is beating both Lash and Speed in Halo. On the loveseat, Ethan was sitting in Zach's lap with Layla sitting right beside the two of them still trying to understand what they walked in on. On the other couch, Will was laying on top of Warren and both of them were asleep. Hector was sitting in the recliner with Ray asleep curled up in his lap.

"Hey, listen up," Serendah says when she enters the room. Everyone turns their attention to her. The three who were asleep, woke up and listened to her. "We've got five minutes until the bus is here. If you brought something here, grab it. If you left something in the school, leave it. You won't be able to get into the school. When we get on the bus, don't sit with anyone that you will want to kill after a few hours, because we'll be on the bus for a while, and I won't deal with any fights. I will just through anyone fighting out the window. We will be stopping by each of your houses, so get a few pairs of clothes and whatever you might need for a few days. I suggest that you also grab something to entertain yourselves with because like I said, we'll be on the bus for a while. I'll tell you what all's going on when we're on the bus. Hurry up." And with that, everyone went to grab their back packs. Serendah grabbed two duffle bags and filled one with clothes, blankets, and toiletries. The other one she filled with emergency supplies, weapons, and enough cash to last all of them a few months.

Five minutes later, they all boarded the bus and took off towards each person's house. It took an hour and a half for everyone to get their stuff and tell their parents that they were going to be gone for a while. All except Warren. Warren hadn't been staying with Serendah the whole time he was supposed to. He'd been going back to his house, and neither Will nor Serendah knew why.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Serendah's POV~**

Warren's house was the last one we had to stop at. We are all on the bus waiting for Warren, but he's taken the amount of everyone else combined. I'm tired of waiting so I say, "I'll be right back. Hector's in charge." I'm pretty sure nobody was paying attention though. Everyone's scattered throughout the bus. Will's in the front seat behind the driver, looking out the window and waiting for Warren. Layla and Magenta are three seats behind him on the other side of the aisle, watching Rise of the Guardians on Layla's laptop and arguing about if Jack is hotter than Bunny or not. Zach is sitting in seat eleven on the driver side of the bus watching Ethan sleep in his lap with their stuff right next to them. We have all by now figured out why they walked into Will's room at the party. Lash and Speed haven't sat still the entire fucking time, and are still moving from seat to seat. Hector is sitting near the back with Ray leaning against him trying to go back to sleep, and nobody can really blame the poor kid for being tired after the hell he's been put through in less than half a day.

I'm proved wrong, though, when I hear Will say, "I'm coming with you."

"Okay," I reply as the two of us get off the bus and make our way up to Warren's house. As I open the door and step inside I say, "Warren? It's almost time to go. What's taking so long?"

When I hear nothing but things upstairs getting moved around, Will says, "Warren, let's go."

"Be down in a few minutes," he calls back. Then we hear a little girl scream and Warren say, "OW! What was that for?"

Will runs up the stairs while saying, "Ashley?"

I run after him saying, "Who the hell's Ashley?!"

"Our daughter," Warren says when I reach the top of the steps. The first thing I see is Warren, holding two duffle bags and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's backpack, Will, and a nine year old girl with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She has tan skin and is wearing a Transformers t-shirt, well-worn faded jeans, biker gloves, and hiking boots. Her hair is pulled back in a messy high pony tail and she's breathing like she had just run a marathon. She's holding a Louisville Slugger baseball bat up like she's about hit a homerun and is standing in a well-balanced defensive position. Her blue eyes are those of a hardened warrior on the face of an innocent child.

Will tacks onto what Warren said by saying, "Long story."

With wide eyes I reply, "Okay then." I then turn to Ashley and say, "Stay away from Speed and Lash. Okay sweetie?"

"They the ones that've been picking on Dad and Daddy?" she asks with a defensive tone in her voice.

"Yes," I say. "Why?"

"I'll kick their butts!" she says as she leans on the bat.

"We're ready," Warren says. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," I say. We all then head back to the bus after Will picks up the three bags that Warren dropped when I started talking and Warren himself picks up Ashley.

It takes us all of two minutes to get back on the bus. When we get back on, Speed and Lash move to the front and cut us off before we can get to our seats.

"So who's this?" Lash asks with mock curiosity in his voice.

"Your sister?" Speed questions with a laugh.

Ashley only looks at them once and can't look away. She was expecting or Speed and Lash to be Will and Warren's age, not a few years older and a bit bigger. She's scared and the two bullies in front of us can tell. Quietly, Ashley whispers, "You never said that they were big."

Warren just gently tightens his grip on his daughter when he says, "This is Ashley. If you hurt her, I swear to God I will kill you."

"WE will kill you," Will corrects.

"And that's supposed to scare us how?" Speed questions.

"You're a kid and we're high school seniors. You don't scare us," Lash tacks on.

Warren's rage almost gets the better of him, but he doesn't unleash it full blast. He just startles them by flashing his fangs and letting his eyes glow for a second. After seeing that the two bullies go back to their seat, and we go to our seats. Within minutes of us all taking our seats, the bus takes off.

I then stand up, get everyone's attention, and say, "Okay, so this is what's going to happen. We're going to go pick up every Fledgling and their protector and take them and all of you to Cross Academy. They're all in different locations all over the world, so this is going to be a bit of a field trip, hence I told you to get stuff to entertain yourself with. I am not your babysitter, so don't expect me to keep all of you occupied. There will be punishments for fights and most school rules apply. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," Lash says as he raises his hand for a second. "What the hell's a Fledgling? Is that some kind of bird that doesn't know how to fly? And why do we have to get ALL of them? Can't we leave a few for the dudes that hunt them? And where the fuck is Cross Academy? I've never heard of it."

Before I can say anything, Ray's on top of the elastic teenager and punching him in the face, with tears and pure fear in his eyes. "RAY!" I shout before I pull him off of Lash.

"He wanted to leave them to die," Ray says so quietly that I almost didn't even hear him. He's now got his arms wrapped around me and he's crying. I'm just kneeling down next to him with my arms wrapped around him, trying to comfort him. "You won't let him do it, right?"

I pull out of the hug a little bit so that I can see Ray's face when I say, "I won't even think about it."

"What the hell kid?!" Lash shouts as he sits up.

"Lash, to answer your questions, Fledglings are a special type of Vampire, not flightless birds. We need to take them all to Cross Academy for their protection. Cross Academy is in Romania. It's a school for Vampires and Humans. You haven't heard about it because, like Sky High, it's kind of exclusive, and it's a private boarding school that's run by an ex-hunter that uses his skills to protect his school from Level-E's and the Hunters themselves. There are three Pure Bloods and a Fledgling already there along with an uber-extreme amount of Aristocrats."

Hector then says, "And don't talk about Hunters. The Hunters are the bad guys."

"Why can't we talk about them?" Layla asks.

"Because Ray's had a few bad experiences with the Hunters and talking about them can easily give him a panic attack," I say.

"What did they do to him?" Ethan asks.

"They were the ones that beat the shit out of him before he came to us. And it's not the first time they did that," I reply.

"And they took my dad," Ray says quietly.

Magenta's maternal instincts come out and completely destroy her Emo façade causing her to get out of her seat and hug the younger boy. "I'm so sorry. We'll do everything we can to get your dad back. It'll be okay."

"Unless you can raise the dead," Ray said, "there's nothing you can do."

Zach just randomly asks, "Will we stop to rest and get food sometime during our trip? And, if we do, will we have to deal with those Hunter guys you're talking about?"

I'm the one to answer him. I say, "Yes we will stop to rest and get food periodically along the way. As for the Hunters, your guess is as good as mine as to when they'll show up, but they will eventually show up. They can sense Vampires from miles away and right now there are three Vampires on this bus, and that number will only grow. So, yes, we will have to deal with the Hunters. But, I've got weapons, most of us on this bus have powers, and three of us know Kaijudo, so we're good."

"What good is Mixed Martial Arts going to do against a threat as lethal as the Hunters?" Will asks.

"Will, do you know what kaiju means?" I ask back.

"Isn't it Japanese for monster or beast?" he answers.

"No. Kaiju is Japanese for unexplained creature," I say as Ray just nods as if confirming what I say. "If you practice Kaijudo, you practice the way of the unexplained creature. That's all that I can tell you. It's up to Hector as to whether or not you know the rest of the story behind Kaijudo."

"Why can't you tell us?" Speed questions.

Before I can say anything, Hector says, "Because I am the Kaijudo Duel Master of Fire and she is only a Specialist. She doesn't have the authority in the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters to disclose the information that you seek. I, however, do have the authority to tell you, but I believe that it would be better to leave you all in the dark about it for as long as possible."

"Why's that?" Ethan asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Because, like every secret organization," Hector starts, "the Order has a few burnt bridges in its history. We do have a few skeletons in our closet that only those in the Order know about. And, no, Ray won't tell you either."

"So," Warren starts, "If you're a Duel Master, then should we call you Master Hector?"

"If you were in the Order, you would call me Master Chavez, but since you're not involved in Kaijudo, you can just call me Hector. Other than the other Masters, there are only five people that don't have to call me Master Chavez."

"Who are they?" Magenta asks. "And why don't they have to call you Master Chavez?"

"Ray, Serendah, Janet, Margarita, and Alex don't have to call me that. I'm Ray's protector, so he doesn't have to use my title. I knew Ray's mother Janet before I was a Duel Master. She was, and still is, a close friend, so she doesn't have to use my title either. Serendah's my girlfriend, and I don't think I have to explain that. And Margarita and Alex are my kids. That too is self-explanatory. Formalities aren't necessary when it comes to family and friends."

"It annoys the shit out of Nigel. That's for sure," I say. "I don't even understand why it bugs him so much either. Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that he's the Duel Master of light? Maybe the strict social structure of the Light Civilization has rubbed off on him. Or maybe he's Vulcan!"

"You REALLY want Master Brightmore to be Vulcan, don't you?" Ray says.

"I'VE DONE THE RESEARCH! I compared a picture of Nigel to a picture of Spock and they look SO much alike!" I almost shout as my arms shoot up into the air almost smacking someone behind me in the face. "The PROOF is UNDENIABLE!"

"What the HELL?!" Speed shouts from behind me. He's apparently the one that I hit in the face. He grabs me by the back of my shirt, drags me to the front of the bus, opens the door, and throws me out. All of Will's friends and Lash start to freak out, but they're the only ones.

Layla shouts, "Master Chavez do something!"

"Why?" he asks.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST GOT THROWN OUT OF AN AIRBORNE SCHOOL BUS!" she shouts. "THAT'S WHY!"

"Turn around sweetie," I say as I float just outside the bus.

"She can fly," Ray and Hector say in unison.

Speed is completely pissed off now and shouts, "But she was SUPPOSED to FALL!"

"Sorry jackass," I say as I float into the bus and walk over to him. "Gravity doesn't work on me. Now, unless you to go meet my sisters and request their decision as to which side of the Underworld you shall spend all of eternity wasting your afterlife in before the four of us have decided is your time, you should really shut up and not question me or attempt to harm me in any way, shape, or form. Got it."

Speed leans over to Hector and says, "Translation please."

Hector lets out a small laugh and says, "She can fly and she'll kill you if you don't leave her alone."

"What was with the reference to her sisters, then?" Zach asks.

"Serendah's the oldest of the four Sisters of Fate," Ray replies with joy in his voice.

"Exactly," I say before I turn to the bus driver. "Now, Ron. How far from here to Amity Park?"

Ron just looks over to me and asks, "Where is it?"

"A few mile south of Wisconsin in Colorado."

"Driving, a few days," he says. "Lucky for us, we're flying. We'll be there in a few hours. Somewhere around five or six if we don't have to stop."

"Good," I say as I find my seat. "That's our next stop."


	5. Chapter 5

Six hours later, we arrive in Amity Park. The first thing we see is a ghost that looks like he's about our age. He has white hair with a black streak, slightly tan skin, and a black and white uniform. He literally gets thrown through the bus and me, Hector, Ray, Will, and Warren immediately get off the bus and run to him. We're all worried because we know that he's a fledgling. I notice his team, his family, and a few of his allies from the ghost zone standing off to the side, laying injured in the grass or pavement all over the town square, or floating in the air.

"DADDY!" cries Dani from where she floated a few yards above the ground. The young Halfa then turns to face the ghost that hurt her "father" and screamed, "WHAT did you DO?!," as she flies at older ghost wearing a white trench coat, black slacks, and a black fedora, with snow white skin. This ghost is Walker, the "Warden" of the Ghost Zone. He didn't let the small girl get farther than a few feet before he shot her out of the sky with an orb of electricity. The electricity is at such a high voltage that it caused the child to pass out and transform back into her human form.

The second Danny heard his "daughter" scream from the electricity, he used the last of his energy to fly at his top speed to catch her. Unfortunately, that caused him to pass out and change back into his human form as well. He managed to position himself under Dani so that he hit the ground first. When they did hit the ground only seconds later, we all cringed at the loud crack we heard. Ray and Warren both fell to the ground hugging themselves and screaming as if they were in pain themselves. In all honesty, they were in pain. When a Fledgling is in close proximity to another Fledgling when that Fledgling gets hurt, both, or in this case, all three, Fledglings can feel the pain of the other.

"DANNY!" Jaz screams as she runs to her little brother, terrified that he's hurt.

"DANI!" Sam screams as she runs to her "niece" in pure panic.

"RAY!" Hector screams as he cradles the child in his arms. Ray in turn wraps his arms around his Protector and cries in pain.

"WARREN!" Will screams as he moves to hold Warren in his lap to try his best to comfort his boyfriend. "Serendah? What's happening?"

"Danny got hurt and they were too close so they're feeling his pain," I say matter-of-factly. "When Danny stops hurting, they should stop feeling his pain. Just give me a second." I then run over to Danny and immediately, gently, place one hand on his chest and the other hand on his forehead. As I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, we both start glowing a golden hue. "Nesta nin meldir," I said as a near transparent version of me appeared above the two of us. That version of me looked like an Elvin spirit with golden blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, fair skin, and a white medieval style dress.

_"Uin rant," _she said in an angelic voice. She then sat down on her knees next to Danny. I moved my hands away from him when she placed her hands on either side of his head and bowed her head with closed eyes. Seconds later, Danny's eyes fluttered open revealing his blood red eyes that were full of fear. At the same time, Ray and Warren stopped feeling Danny's pain. _"In harna nesta."_

"Thank you," I say to her before she disappears. I then look down at Danny, whom is paralyzed in fear.

Jaz immediately comes over to me and asks, "Is he okay? What do you want me to do?"

"He's fine, just a little scared. You really need to calm down before you stress us all out. And go to your house and get anything you'd need if you were going to be gone for a long trip. We'll take care of Danny."

"What about Walker?"

"I've got that ticking time bomb covered."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Got it," she then says and drags her parents back to their house to pack.

Right then and there, ignoring the fact that every news crew in the state was there along with every person in the city, I shouted, "GOING GHOST,"and transformed into my ghost form. Oh yeah, I'm part Halfa. I jumped and ended up floating in front of Walker a few yards above the ground. I looked at him, hatred in my neon green eyes, ready to tear him apart, and said, "Hey Walker, I thought you enforced AND followed the rules!"

His retaliation to that was a confused, "Of coarse I do. Why would you even think to say that?"

"Because, according to YOUR laws, it's illegal to exploit a fellow ghost's death. It's punishable by redeath, right?," I state as I change my position to a more relaxed one.

"Who's death did I exploit?" Now he's nervous.

I only have to say one word. "Danny's" And now Walker's panicking and confused.

"But Phantom's only half dead!"

"If you consider Vampires alive, then I suppose he is only half dead. But the last time I checked, Vampires are categorized as UNdead right there with ghosts. Danny is both a ghost AND a Vampire."

"He's a VAMPIRE too?!"

"A fledgling to be exact, but yes he's also a Vampire."

"How did he die?," he asks in a quieter voice, now concerned.

My cocky attitude and facial expression turn sorrowful as I say, "He accidentally electrocuted himself to death."

"Oh," Walker says sympathetically. "I'll leave him be from now on. I promise. I swear I didn't know."

"It's okay. He's not really too keen on talking about it. His sister doesn't even know."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"There's nothing you can do to help him, but you can protect this town while he's gone. The Hunters are after the Fledglings again and we're taking them all to a safe place so Danny's not going to be here until it's safe for the Fledglings to go home. Can you protect this place for us?"

"Of coarse," he says. "I'll protect this town for as long as need be."

"Awesome," I said before I turned around and went back to the ground and transformed back into my human form. I then snapped my fingers and every one that was fighting alongside Danny was now standing in front of me. "Everyone here that's completely," I look at Dani when I say that, "ghost, help Walker protect this town. All the rest of you, pack your bags, meet the rest of us back here in an hour, we're leaving soon after that. Those of you that are in high school, don't bring your parents, they'll just do something stupid. And can someone go tell Jaz and her and Danny's parents that they need to be here in an hour. Any questions will be answered when we're in the air. You lose track of time, I'm dragging your ass down here whether you're done packing or not." No one questions me, they just go do as they were told. Dani goes to deliver the message to Danny's parents and sister.

An hour later, we're all on the bus, which I decided to combine with three other buses using my magic, tripling the size of the bus. When I say, "Any questions?," everyone that just got added to our group rose their hand. With a sigh, I said, "Dash."

"Yeah, uh, S. Can you tell me why I'm missing this Friday's game?," Dash asks receiving a glare from Hector. If looks could kill, Dash wouldn't even have a ghost.

I look at Hector and say, "Hector, stop shooting a look of death at Dash." I then look at Dash and say, "Dash, you've been on Team Phantom for half the season, missed three games, and you're questioning it NOW?! Last time I checked, the members of Team Phantom are supposed to help and support Danny and Dani. Anyways. To answer your question, all the fledglings are in trouble. The Hunters are after them again and they've already attacked Ray. You're missing the game this week because you're in as much danger as Danny. Any more questions?"

"Yeah," Paulina said as she stood up. "What the hell is a Fledgling? Is it some sort of baby animal?"

I didn't get the chance to answer because Maddie's brain just got done processing the fact that her son is classified as dead. She shoots out of her seat and, like the panicked mother she is at the moment, shouted, "You mean to tell me that my baby is dead?!"

"No, Paulina, a Flegling is a special type of Vampire. Yes, Maddie, your son is technically dead. Well, according to human classification of life and death."

"What do you mean 'human classification'? My baby's either dead or alive!"

"Mrs. Fenton, excuse my interruption-" Ray starts when Maddie shouts.

"Stay out of it kid! This has nothing to do with you!"

Ray takes a step backwards in fear but stumbles and falls.

"Ray!" Hector, who was on the other side of the bus at the time, shouts as he moves to catch the boy before he hits the floor. He barely makes it over in time, but Ray still hits an injury on his arm pretty hard on one of the seats. Though the injury was mostly healed and it wasn't hit very hard, the pain the child felt was immense. He winced once when it was hit, then passed out from the sheer pain that coursed up his arm in violent merciless waves of pure agony.

"Mom," Danny practically growls, "get away from him."

"Sweety, this is grown-up business. Go play with your friends. Okay?"

"MOM," Danny shouts. "Stay away from Ray."

"Danny, this is a matter for adults only. You just go hang out with your friends," Maddie says, gesturing to Danny's friends on the other side of the flying vehicle.

"Mom!" Danny's ready to absolutely loose it.

His mother either can't tell or doesn't care. She turns around and says, "Dan, stay out- what are you doing?"

Danny's standing in the door way, looking around excitedly.

I lean over and ask, "Ever heard of self-cest?"

"Self-what?"

"It's when someone dates an alternate version or a past/future version of themselves."

"What does that have to do with Danny?"

"There's an alternate reality where Danny turns evil and we prevented that timeline from being this one about half way through last school year," I say. "Ever since then Danny and Dan have been dating."

As if on que, Danny jumps out of the airborne bus. His parents shout his name after him in unison. His team just groans in unison. Seconds later, Dash is pouting and staring out the window at the lip-locked halfa couple floating next to the bus.

By this time Ray has regained consciousness, and looks over at Dash. He sees the look on his face that almost matched the one Ally wore when she felt threatened by how close he had grown to Hector. Only difference was that Dash's expression was one of envy that would be associated with someone with a crush, and not that of a life long friend. He eventually asks, "What's his problem?"

"He's had a crush on Danny since he was in middle school," I explain. "He just didn't know how to properly express his emotions at the time and by the time he did, he'd missed his chance by a mile."

"Serendah. Tenemos un problemo," Hector says in a slightly worried tone.

My eyes go wide as I run to the door way. I look out and see Hunters in helicopters.

~TBC

Sorry about the wait. I didn't die or fall off the face of the Earth. I just got busy, then I had a case of Writer's Block that easily SHATTERED all other cases of Writer's Block. And to top it all off, the whole ordeal repeated itself. I PROMISE I won't make you guys wait that long again. I haven't given up on my other stories, but this one is on my brain for now and I'd like to get through it before I lose it and truly give up. Please like, comment, and follow. Once again, I'm SO SORRY about the colossal wait.


End file.
